Intruder
by Kathryn Mills
Summary: My first ever oneshot, Dagur/Fem!Hiccup modern AU. Not much storyline, but loads of hot rough sex ;-) Hicca has just arived home from a long day, and is jumped by Dagur. Read to find out what happens :-)


**Merry Christmas Everyone :D Sorry it's a little late :) The latest chapter of Berserk Hooligan is taking a while, so in the mean time I hope you all enjoy this :) This oneshot has been rattling in my head ever since I wrote 'that scene' in my Valhalla Crystal story. Hope you like it ;)**

**Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, rape fantasy, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Intruder

/

/

/

Today had been a really long day.

Honestly, all Hicca wanted to do right now was curl up and go to sleep.

Her father wasn't home, so at least she could have some peace and quiet for a while. As she unlocked the front door to the large house and stepped inside, her cat, Toothless, scurried out between her feet. Great, now she really had the whole house to herself.

She kicked off her shoes, dropped her shoulder bag on the floor, and pushed the door shut behind her.

Or at least, she tried to.

But a thick leather biker boot was shoved between the door and its frame, and a tall broad figure pushed his way inside the house.

Hicca turned in surprise, "D-Dagur?"

"Hello, cutie"

Before Hicca could say another word, the older boy slammer the door behind him, stomped closer to Hicca and picked her up off the ground. He threw her over his right shoulder roughly, making her squeak as he did so.

"Dagur! What are you doing? Put me down!" Hicca yelled.

"No chance," Dagur started walking, jostling Hicca a little as he did so.

"Dagur, get out of my house!" Hicca yelled again trying not to let her panic show. "Where are you taking me?" Dagur was now walking upstairs, his much stronger body able to carry her light form with no trouble at all, "Dagur what are you planning?"

Dagur just gave a smirk, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking what I want."

Hicca cried out as Dagur smacked her behind hard, "Ah! D-Dagur, put me down!"

She was really starting to get frightened as Dagur reached the top of the stairs, and started heading for her bedroom.

"Just wait, you're going to love this," Dagur said with a smirk.

He kicked open her bedroom door, strode confidently inside, and threw her down on top of the bed.

Hicca pushed herself up to glare at Dagur, but her eyes widened with fear as Dagur removed his biker jacket. He dropped it to the ground, now only wearing a tight black t-shirt, dirty jeans and heavy leather boots.

Hicca slowly started to shuffle backwards, "W-What are you doing?"

Dagur gave a tired sigh, "Stop asking so many questions, it's annoying." Dagur lunged forward, grabbed Hicca's ankle and yanked her towards him. He leaned forward and loomed over her, his hands pressing into the mattress either side of her head, boxing her in.

He gave another smirk, "Are you really so much of a prude you don't know what sex is?"

Before Hicca could answer, Dagur started pulling at her clothes, yanking her top up and her jeans down. His hands moved quickly, soon her pale flat stomach was on show, and then her pale green bra and panties.

"Eek! Dagur! Stop it! Let me go!" Hicca tried to push him off her and keep her clothes in place. But Dagur was stronger, he pulled her top over her head and tangled it around her wrists, using it to hold her arms above her head as he yanked her jeans the rest of the way down her legs.

Once her legs were free, Hicca started kicking out, trying to throw Dagur off her. But Dagur just shifted himself between them, pressing himself hard against her hips. Hicca could feel it through his dark jeans and her cotton panties, he was already hard.

"Can you feel it, Hicca?" She felt Dagur's hot breath against her neck as he spoke. "My hot cock pressing against your pussy, I bet you're tight and wet already. Such a dirty girl."

"No, stop it!" Hicca cried out again as Dagur's hand started to wonder over her. One hand held her arms above her head, while the man above her licked and sucked on her neck, his other hand coming up to cup her breast through her bra. Eventually he found the catch at the front of her bra and clicked it open, allowing Hicca's soft and round breasts to spring free, Dagur smirked at the dark blush that covered Hicca's cheeks.

He dived down and sucked on her left nipple harshly, all the while slowly shifting his hips against hers, loving the way her thighs twitched either side of his waist. Hicca gasped and struggled under him, her body already reacting. When she finally managed to pull one of her hands free from her tangled top, she slapped Dagur hard across the face.

The second his grip loosened, Hicca rolled onto her stomach and quickly started to crawl away from him.

But Dagur was quicker.

Before she could even get off the bed, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Dagur yanked off her bra and panties completely, and shoved her face into the mattress.

"Such a naughty girl," Dagur snarled, his eyes travelling up and down her now fully naked form. He knelt on the bed behind her and moved his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing down to keep her upper body still, while his other hand lifted her hips into the air. She was now on her knees with her ass raised, her back ached beautifully as her breasts pressed against the bed.

Dagur licked his lips at the sight, he pulled his free hand back and spanked her hard across her left ass cheek.

"Ah!" Hicca jerked forward and clenched her fists in the bed sheets, it was so embarrassing. But Dagur didn't stop at just one smack.

He spanked her ass again and again, changing to her other cheek every third strike. He didn't stop till both her cheeks were red and she was panting under him.

"P-Please... Please stop," Hicca begged again, but Dagur just laughed.

"Why should I? We're only just getting started."

Dagur didn't waste any more time, he ran his fingers down her spine, between her cheeks, and slipped his index finger straight into her wet, warm cavern.

"Gah!" Hicca's fingers gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to cry out as Dagur's finger shifted inside of her.

"Your pussy is so wet already, I knew you'd love this," Dagur chuckled as he added another finger.

Hicca groaned as the fingers bent and rubbed against her inner walls, she couldn't help the way her body responded to the harsh touches. Oh god, did she actually like being dominated?

"N-No, I don't! Stop it!" Hicca said through gritted teeth, it felt like her skin was burning.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Dagur's fingers finally left her, but then she heard the sound of his fly being pulled down.

Dagur pulled out his impressive length and pumped it a few times in his hand, allowing Hicca to hear the vulgar wet slapping sound. She tried to pull away again, but Dagur was still holding her down with one hand against her back.

"Are you ready for me, babe? You ready for me to fill you with my cock?" Dagur rubbed the head of his cock over her lower lips, teasing at Hicca's entrance.

"No! Please don't! Stop!" But before Hicca could try and get away again, Dagur shoved his entire length into her.

"AAH! No! Please! T-Take it out!" Hicca screamed at the feeling of being filled so completely and so suddenly, tears starting to build in her eyes. God, her inner walls were burning at the stretch, it felt like Dagur was touching her very core.

Dagur had to pause for a second and take a couple of deep breaths, she was so tight around him. He moved both his hands to her hips and pulled out of her slowly.

Then he shoved himself back in.

"Aah! D-Dagur... Please!" The shock sent sparks all the way up Hicca's spine, making her toes curl and her head spin, it made her cry out so loudly.

"See?" Dagur said with a wicked smile, "I knew you'd love it." Dagur reached around and took Hicca's chin in his hand, pulling her up so that she was on her hands and knees, her eyes wide as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Tell me you love it."

"W-Wha..." Hicca whispered breathlessly.

Dagur wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her up until she was only on her knees, her back flush against his chest, his cock still inside of her. Hicca shivered as the change in position caused his length to shift inside of her, while her hands gripped his arm tightly so he didn't choke her.

"Say you love having my cock in your pussy," Dagur said in a deep tone. He rolled his hips, making her moan quietly.

"Ooh... Dagur, stop it..."She tried to move away, but Dagur wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, nibbling on her earlobe and running his free hand over her stomach.

"I said, say it."

Hicca gulped as she tried to get her breathing under control, god, why did his dick make her feel so good?

"... I... I love it..." She whispered, her tears finally overflowing as her body forced her to admit what she was really feeling.

Dagur smirked and spanked her once more, rolling his hips forward again. His grip slipped from her throat as he let her upper body fall back to the mattress, his hands on her hips once more as he slowly pushed in and out of her, Hicca gripped the sheets tightly and tried not to moan.

"What do you love?" Dagur asked her. When Hicca bite her lip and refused to answer, Dagur leaned over her, letting her feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. "Answer me, Hicca."

Hicca shivered, "... I... Love your... your..."A dark blush spread over her cheeks, she really didn't want to say it out loud, it was so dirty.

"My cock," Dagur said for her as he thrust hard into her again, forcing a moan from her, brushing her hair to the side so he could lick away the tears that slipped down her cheek. "Say you love my cock."

"I love... your cock..." Hicca whispered, closing her eyes tightly in defeat.

Dagur smiled evilly, and pulled out of Hicca to slam into her again, he kept thrusting at a deep and smooth pace.

"Ah! Ah! D-Dagur! Please! No! A-Ahh!" Hicca's body jerked with each of Dagur's thrusts, his firm grip was forcing her back onto his dick. Her eyes were watering, her thighs were burning, and the friction against her walls was driving her crazy.

"Tell me what you want Hic, say you want me to fuck you harder?" Dagur's breath started to come out in pants.

Oh god, Hicca was starting to go mad. She didn't want it... but it felt so fucking good.

"Da-Dagur! F-Fuck me harder," she whimpered out.

"Louder!" Dagur roared, he wanted to hear her scream as he came inside of her.

"F-Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ah! Please! Dagur!" Hicca gasped out, tears streamed down her face and drool started to run from the corner of her mouth. Oh god, yes! His cock was touching her everywhere, every time Dagur yanked her hips back, he hit each and every sensitive area inside of her, she was going to cum so soon.

But just then, Dagur decided to change their position once more.

He reluctantly pulled out of Hicca and rolled her onto her back, lifting her legs up and onto his shoulder, he could fuck her even deeper now. Dagur leaned down and grasped her wrists tightly in his larger hands, she couldn't move at all now, completely at his mercy.

Then he thrust all the way into her, far deeper than he'd been before.

"Ah! God, Dagur! Oh!" Hicca threw her head back as she cried out, while Dagur groaned as she tightened around him, he leaned down and licked away the tears from her cheeks.

"You look so good like this, so cute and filthy at the same time. I love seeing you submit to me." Dagur's hips began thrusting hard and fast again, hitting different areas of Hicca's body as she twitched and writhed under him. He was so deep now, almost touching her womb.

"You're sucking me in Hicca, you want my cock so badly don't you slut? You're such a dirty girl." Dagur's smirk grew as Hicca threw her head back and moaned loudly, he loved watching her unravel into a puddle pleasure.

"I really love seeing you like this Hicca. You're like my own personal sex toy, all desperate and wet for me to use however I want. But you're such a bad girl for holding back your moans, I'm going to make you scream."

With that, Dagur let one of her wrists go and ran his now free hand across her body, down her neck, over her nipples and then down over her stomach to her womanhood. Then he pinched her clit roughly, rolling it quickly between his thumb and forefinger, all the while ramming his length into her.

Hicca arched her back as pleasure flooded her system, "AAH! Oh god! Dagur! No! Oh! Aah! I-It's too much! Please!"

"Please what, Hicca? Do you want to cum?" Dagur panted out, his thrusts still going strong.

Hicca cried out again, she was going to go crazy. "Y-Yes! Yes! Oh god! Oh god!"

"Then ask nicely, and I'll let you cum," Dagur bit his lip to stop himself from finishing, he wasn't going to cum until she did.

"P-Please let me cum! Ah! Please, Dagur! Oh!" Hicca's voice was becoming so breathless, her eyes rolling back and her hair splayed around her, she was so fucking sexy. But Dagur wanted one more thing before he let her come.

"Call me 'Master'."

Hicca gulped again, why did the thought of calling Dagur such a thing make her so wet? She needed to cum so badly, it was almost painful.

"M-Master... Please let me cum!" Hicca moaned out.

That did it.

Dagur thrust his hips violently and pinched her clit again, hitting Hicca's sensitive area with every push. She let out a series of screams as her walls clamped down around Dagur's cock, she was drowning in pleasure, her vision go blurry, shocks ripping through her as she came. Dagur kept thrusting for a little longer, forcing her orgasms to keep going, finally letting his forehead fall against her shoulder.

He felt her gush around his heavy length, the tightness soon brought him to completion as well. He pushed as far into of her as he could go and shot his cum deep inside of her, there was so much heat between them, it was burning.

Finally the shocks died down. Dagur pulled out of Hicca slowly, and watched the mix of their juices drip out of her and onto the mattress, she was so full of his semen.

"So... Was that how... you imagined it?" Dagur panted as he collapsed on his side next to her.

Hicca gave a tired smile, "Better... Oh my god... that was amazing." She rolled over and snuggled against Dagur's side.

"Yeah, I never knew you were so kinky," Dagur said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hicca looked up at him with large hopeful eyes, "So... you're alright with doing this again sometime?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Give me a few minutes and I'll do you again right here."

As it turned out, Hicca really did like it rough.

The End.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**So yeah**, **my first ever oneshot :) Let me know what you think :) I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Berserk Hooligan as well as my other upcoming stories :D See you all soon :)**

**P.S. In answer to SadieStone's question: Yes, Hicca did want it. As it turns out, in this particular version, Hicca has a bit of a 'Force Play' kink ;) **

**If any of you want some more of these short sexy stories, let me know :)**


End file.
